<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hasta contar a mil [UsaMex] by luiMBQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242445">Hasta contar a mil [UsaMex]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ'>luiMBQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos han notado que el mexicano actúa de manera extraña; aquella felicidad que lo caracterizaba a desaparecido. Las ojeras en su rostro van creciendo, pareciera estar muerto en vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mexico/United States (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.</p><p>La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.</p><p>⚠Advertencia: mención de desordenes alimenticios, descripción de heridas, descripción de violencia.<br/>Cabe aclarar que esta historia no pretende promover las conductas autodestructivas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La gran mayoría de veces las cosas no salen cómo uno quiere. Existen tantas probabilidades, de todas ellas siempre deseamos que nos toque la mejor, aunque, el destino parece tener otros planes para algunas personas. Hay quienes siempre la suerte está de su lado y su destino terminará siendo el éxito; hay otros que pasan por todo lo contrario, su destino está lleno de obstáculos y desgracias. Y después, están aquellos que tienen una vida con suerte, pero, ésta se termina acabando y terminan con el final más trágico.</p><p>Aquella mañana fría, el moreno se mantenía recostado en su cama, en posición fetal, cubierto por todas las sabanas que tenía disponibles. Miraba el noticiero a través de su celular, el cual había recargado en una de las almohadas para tener más comodidad visual.<br/>El ambiente que mostraban las cámaras del noticiero era uno desalentador. A pesar de que las calles, las casas, los edificios, los establecimiento, etc. habían sido reconstruidos, aún se notaba ese aire de dolor y heridas. La gente que se miraba en las calles mostraba rostros tristes, sin vida.</p><p>—El día de hoy se cumplen tres años con cuatro meses desde aquel fatídico día, y como se puede ver en las calles, aún el pueblo no se ha podido recuperar. A pesar de que el país presenta un auge económico jamás visto, la gente no parece disfrutarlo— decía el reportero— Todos podemos estar de acuerdo que existe algo en el ambiente que no nos permite disfrutar de esto.</p><p>—Lo siento— mencionó repentinamente el moreno en un susurro.</p><p>Apagó su teléfono.</p><p>El sentimiento de culpa lo invade, sabe que es por su culpa que los ciudadanos no se puedan sentir bien. Es tanta la tristeza que tiene acumulada que se siente para aquellos que viven en el territorio, es similar a una vibra que afecta a todo aquel que sea mexicano. Bastante molesto a decir verdad, no poder estar feliz a pesar de tener todo para estarlo. Y es aún peor cuando provocas que las personas a tu alrededor tampoco puedan disfrutarlo, todo por culpa de esa tristeza enorme que se acumula en ti.</p><p>—Tal vez debería de dormirme, puede que eso me tranquilice un poco— se acurrucó.</p><p>Cerró los ojos, teniendo la esperanza de que ésta vez si pudiera dormir más de una hora. ¿Hace cuánto que no dormía bien? No lo sabe, ha perdido la noción del tiempo, y tampoco parece querer darle importancia a sus complicaciones al momento de dormir. Solo bastan unos siente minutos y comienza a dormir finalmente. Su cuerpo se relaja, su respiración es tranquiliza, cae en un profundo sueño; tal vez por fin hoy sería el día en que tendría un buen sueño.</p><p>O quizás no.</p><p>Comenzó a soñar, sabía que más que un sueño, aquello que se reproducía en su cabeza era un recuerdo. Un hermoso recuerdo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Estaba en un campo, completamente verde, con lagunas flores de color blanco esparcidas por el lugar. Él, yacía sentado sobre una manta, muy estereotípica de cualquier picnic. Sobre la manta también había una canasta, la cual en su interior tenía pastelillos, dos platos, dos tenedores, dos cuchillos, dos vasos y una botella con leche. El clima era perfecto, con el cielo despejado, sin que hiciera mucho calor o viento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De pronto, alguien se sentó a su lado; ese alguien era el estadounidense, quien tenía una muy radiante sonrisa en su rostro. El mexicano también sonrío. Tomó las regordetas mejillas de su pareja, para después darle un muy dulce y tierno beso en los labios.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Este lugar es precioso, ¿no lo crees?— mencionó el moreno después de soltar las mejillas del otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero no más precioso que tú.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaron. Un detalle que lo hacía ver tierno, o eso era lo que pensaba el rubio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—E-eh, mira, te he preparado los pastelillos que tanto te gustan— trató de cambiar de tema, aun teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se puso a sacar las cosas de la canasta, acomodando los pastelillos sobre los platos y sirviendo la leche en los vasos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estados Unidos estaba a punto de comenzar a comerlos, pero, al momento de tomar el cuchillo y el tendero, el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una enorme nube negra llegó a cubrir la luz del sol. El viento parecía soplar más y más fuerte cada vez. Preocupado, el mexicano miró el cielo, ahora completamente gris por culpa de la nube que daba la impresión de ir creciendo cada vez más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Cariño, creo que debemos regresar al auto— pero, cuando volteó a ver a su pareja, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El rubio seguía sentado, pero ya no tenía los cubiertos en mano, en su lugar, estaba sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un corazón. México se llevó la mano hacia su pecho en la parte izquierda, percatándose que tenía un enorme hueco y estaba repleto de sangre, con los huesos de sus costillas rotas. Estados Unidos le había arrancado el corazón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La lluvia comenzó a con fuerza, din previo aviso. Se escuchaban truenos, se veían los rayos, y el mexicano seguía sin poder reaccionar o moverse, sólo miraba su propio corazón estar en la mano del estadounidense. Un horrible dolor en el pecho, en el lugar dónde supone debía estar en su corazón, empezó a atormentarlo. Se percató de que el rubio estaba presionando su corazón, cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza, a la par, el dolor en su pecho aumentaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—D...detente— no sentía potencia en su voz. Quería gritar, pero no podía— D...detente, por favor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estados Unidos dejo de presionar el corazón. Sólo para, segundos después, volverlo a apretar, esta vez con tanta fuerza que terminó estallando aquel órgano vital.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se levantó rápido de la cama, quedando sentado en la orilla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Por instinto, llevó sus manos hacia la parte izquierda de su pecho, para asegurarse de que su corazón seguía dentro de él. 《Sigue dentro》, eso lo alivió, aunque sea un poco.</p><p>—Otro recuerdo convertido en una jodida pesadilla— dijo.</p><p>Bruscamente, limpió sus lágrimas con las mangas de su pijama. Sentía enojo, frustración, una enorme impotencia. ¿Ya cuánto recuerdos terminarían arruinados por culpa de su cabeza? ¿Qué acaso su cerebro no podía dejar de volver todo una pesadilla?</p><p>Se escuchó algo golpear su venta; pequeñas gotas de lluvia. 《¡Grandioso! Ahora está lloviendo y muy probablemente será una tormenta eléctrica》. Se acercó a la ventana para observar el cielo. Nubes grises y grandes se notaban en el cielo; desgraciadamente sí, sería una tormenta eléctrica.</p><p>—Vaya mierda.</p><p>De pronto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. "ONU" decía en el nombre del contacto. Había olvidado por completo que hoy era día de su terapia por teléfono para superar la ruptura de corazón. Él no estaba muy de acuerdo en tener terapia, lo veía cómo algo completamente innecesario, pero, para su “desgracia” se veía obligado a ir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>México miraba el plato con dulces que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa de la sala de espera. Se veían bastante tentadores, tenía ganas de comer aunque fuera solo uno, pero, en sus propias palabras, él debía de dejar de comer esas asquerosas cosas llenas de azúcar las cuales te pudren los dientes y después se acumula en tu cuerpo en forma de grasa. 《Asqueroso, repugnante》 piensa mientras se lleva una mano hacia su abdomen.</p><p>Finalmente, la puerta del consultorio se abrió; quien salía del lugar era Canadá, el cual al percatarse de la presencia del moreno, no dudo en acercarse a saludarlo. Por educación, el mexicano se levantó de su asiento para saludar a su amigo.<br/>Primero ambos se dijeron "hola", para después darse un muy cálido abrazo amistoso. Durante estos últimos años habían forjado más su amistad, se habían vuelto más unidos y cercanos, eran casi como hermanos.</p><p>—Me alegra mucho que por fin te vea por aquí, hace mucho que ya no venías— mencionó el canadiense tras separarse del abrazo.</p><p>—Pues ONU me ha estado molestando tanto que ya no podía seguir evitando venir.</p><p>—Sabes que venir es por tu bien.</p><p>—Supuestamente, pero, ya les he dicho que no necesito ayuda, esta sensación de tristeza ya pasará pronto.</p><p>—Llevas diciendo eso desde hace 3 años.<br/><br/>—Pequeños inconvenientes— suspira— En fin, creo que ya debo entrar, fue un gusto verte, y ver que la cicatriz en tu rostro ya es menor.</p><p>—Sí, el tratamiento a funcionado bien— se llevó la mano hacia su mejilla, tocando levemente la cicatriz que tenía— Igualmente fue un gusto verte.</p><p>Ambos se despidieron con un abrazo. Finalmente, aunque no quisiera, el mexicano tuvo que entrar al dichoso consulto al que se veía obligado entrar. Cuando entró, pudo notar que el peliblanco sacaba de sus cajones una carpeta la cual tenía por nombre "México", eso era su expediente.</p><p>—Te veo más delgado— fue lo primero que dijo ONU al ver entrar al moreno.</p><p>—Es solo tu imaginación— tomó asiento.</p><p>—No, si te ves más delgado. ¿Acaso has comido bien?</p><p>—Sí, supongo.</p><p>—¿Si comes las cinco comidas diarias que OMS te dijo?</p><p>—Cinco son muchas, que no se supone que lo ideal son solo tres.</p><p>—Entonces me estás diciendo que no has comido bien.</p><p>—Yo no dije eso.</p><p>—Indirectamente lo hiciste.</p><p>México gruñó, odiaba cuando le sacaban la verdad y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Finalmente se vio obligado a aceptar que efectivamente no ha estado comiendo bien, que incluso lo único que hace es consumir el desayuno (uno muy pequeño, él trata de que sea lo menos calórico posible). Obviamente este comportamiento preocupa a ONU, sabe que lo sucedido cada vez más afecta al mexicano, y lo peor del caso es que el moreno se niega a aceptar que la situación va acabando poco a poco con él.</p><p>—Y dime, ¿a cambiado algo desde tu última visita?</p><p>—No realmente, me sigo sintiendo triste y cada vez que duermo los recuerdos lindos que tiene que ver con... él se vuelven horribles pesadillas.</p><p>—¿Ha sido así todas las noches?</p><p>—Sí. Y si sigue así, pronto mi cerebro se quedará sin los recuerdos felices. Vaya, esto si es una mierda.</p><p>—México, y, durante todo este tiempo que no quisiste venir, ¿pensaste en la opción de la medicación?</p><p>—Sí, pensé en eso.</p><p>—¿Y qué has decidido?</p><p>—Que tú y OMS pueden irse a la mierda y meterse su pinche medicación por donde no les da el sol. Ni loco voy a querer estar medicado.</p><p>—Vamos México, nos estamos quedando sin opciones. Cuando vienes no sueles cooperar, solo te quedas sentado, diciendo muy pocas cosas, no te dejas liberar, sigues conteniendo todos tus sentimientos, y cada día que pasa vas empeorando.</p><p>—Si tanto te molesta que nunca coopere, deja de insistir en que venga. ¡Yo ni siquiera quise venir! Lo deje muy claro después de lo ocurrido, ¡yo no necesito esto!— se levantó de su asiento y, muy molesto, se dirigió a la puerta.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas?</p><p>—A mi casa, odio estar aquí.</p><p>Sin más, salió del lugar, azotando fuertemente la puerta para hacerle entender a ONU que estaba harto de que siempre lo obligaran a asistir. La organización solo suspiró con resignación, de todos los pacientes que ha tenido que atender tras el incidente ocurrido, solo dos han sido un dolor de cabeza y entre ellos está México. Sabe que esto no será nada fácil, especialmente porque el mexicano es un "cabeza dura", ayudarlo sin duda será el mayor reto al que se enfrente, eso lo sabe muy bien, y no se rendirá tan fácilmente.</p><p>Regresando con nuestro protagonista, él ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras del lugar, a paso lento porque no tenía tanta energía y tampoco es como si tuviera prisa por llegar de vuelta a su hogar, 《ya no tengo una razón para llegar pronto》piensa con tristeza. Las cosas son tan diferentes, y, a decir verdad, extraña esa sensación de sentirse presionado por llegar a tiempo a su casa, extraña la sensación de que alguien lo estaría esperando.</p><p>Finalmente salió del edificio, sintió una ráfaga muy fría de viento, o quizá solo él la había sentido así, cosa que es lo más probable debido a que últimamente siente más frío, cada vez más su tolerancia a los climas gélidos parece disminuir, lo cual es malo debido a que todos saben que el clima que se avecina será de los más fríos en mucho tiempo. Odia tener que enfrentarse a un mundo congelado, no está listo. Y no es porque ahora tendrá que usar ropa diferente o gastar más en cosas como el gas o cualquier cosa que lo mantenga caliente, es porqué extrañará ver al sol, no le gusta la idea de que ahora la mayor parte del tiempo solo habrán nubes en el cielo, haciendo parecer al ambiente cómo si se estuviera en la época victoriana o algo así por el estilo.</p><p>—Malditos coreanitos, todo esto fue su culpa— susurra mientras mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera y comienza caminar.</p><p>Sabe que hasta el momento no se conoce al culpable, pero él sigue creyendo firmemente que todo esto fue ocasionado por los gemelos coreanos, a fin de cuentas, fueron de esos pocos que lograron estar a salvo al momento de ocurrir la tragedia. México tiene un pensamiento seguro en su mente, cuando se encuentra cara a cara a esos dos, los golpeará tan fuerte, los golpeará tanto que ellos desearan no haber sobrevivido. Muchos conocen que el mexicano tiene eso en mente, y siempre tratan de hacerlo entrar en razón, convencerlo de abandonar eso, pues, a fin de cuentas, hacer eso no resolverá nada.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>